


Well Worth the Reward

by Figgyfan14



Series: Pets [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, First Time, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: A One-Shot in the Pets universeHaku, a genetically modified rabbit, is taken in from a young age by Zabuza. He is trained as an assassin and works with his master to take down their targets. After a mission, Haku finds himself being "rewarded" for a job well done.
Relationships: Haku/Momochi Zabuza
Series: Pets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/487616
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Well Worth the Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors in this, I currently working without an editor.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, first thing I've written in a long time.

Haku has been with his master Zabuza for a long time.

His first memories are of a cold so fierce he's sure it will consume him and a long shadow standing over him, wrapping him in a coat, and carrying him into the warmth. His first memories are of eyes as cold as weather outside but hands as gentle as the falling snow. He remembers the gnawing pain of hunger being soothed by a thick broth and his aching limbs being warmed by a fire. The first voice he ever heard was Zabuza’s.

“You must have really pissed someone off, eh, kid?”

He didn't understand it at the time, but he still doesn't know if he did or not. That was when he was just four years old.

Nothing can possibly get between him and Zabuza now. He hates being as soft as he is sometimes, with his little white tail and floppy white bunny ears, both of which turn brown when they travel anywhere warm and sunny. They're a little more bearable then, when they match the color of his hair rather than practically shouting to the world that he isn't normal, that he's been modified. There are no natural arctic pets, the color of their fur is constant for anyone who hasn't been tampered with.

But it helps that they spend so much of their time in the warmth. When they're in LA or Buenos Aires or Cairo he doesn't have to worry about attracting too much attention for their work to go smoothly. That one hunt in Minneapolis did nearly get them caught, however. Haku doesn't like to think about it.

This hunt is in a place far less predictable in its summer weather. Kansas City, Missouri. Haku hates it. The heat is humid and he feels like he's breathing in the sweat of the thousand or so strangers surrounding them at the soccer match, as they watch the Panama and US teams face off. Well, as they pretend to watch it while scanning the crowd for their target.

There. An older man, his hair slightly greying and his face red and sweaty from the heat, but he hasn't removed his suit jacket. It's time for phase one. Haku nods to Zabuza, approaching from the opposite end of the seats, and they wait until the crowd starts singing and jumping and shouting for victory before they move in. Haku bounces across in a short skirt and crop top, midriff and legs bare and pale, and purposely bumps into the person just on the other side of the target.

Gasping and stumbling, Haku lets his ankle twist and falls into the old man’s lap, yelping. “Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm-” He starts, standing up and then gasping and falling back again. “Oh, my ankle- I'm sorry, sir!” He pretends not to notice the man’s hand on his thigh or the fact that his already-short skirt is riding up even more.

The old man is completely clueless, as they knew he would be. A pervert that's been drugging young girls and molesting them wouldn't be able to resist one falling right into his lap, all flustered and apologetic. Haku babbles and blushes and flutters his eyelashes as Zabuza stealthily approaches from the row behind. He doesn't stop any longer than necessary, a needle that feels like nothing more than a bug bite slipping into and out of the old man’s neck before he has any time to react. 

The US team scores, Haku stands with the rest of the crowd and shouts, and no one thinks twice about the way the old man stays seated, no one sits for long enough to notice he's passed out until a full ten minutes after Haku has been forgotten. No one notices he's dead until after they're well away from the soccer stadium and safely tucked into an upscale hotel room in Overland Park.

It’s another success, and Zabuza is pleased to call it in to his client. Haku smiles and takes a seat on the room’s bed, still in the girlie outfit, as he listens.

“Yes, he was dead before the needle even left his neck… Yes, I'm sure! Fuck-... No. No. Yes. No!” The client seems to be trying Zabuza’s non-existent patience. Not a good plan. “Fuck off! We'll be there!” He snaps, nearly crushing the flip phone as he closes it. Haku chuckles at the way his face tries so hard not to turn into a sneer before it finally does, and dark eyes land on him with a fire burning in them.

“He must not be very intelligent to bother you, Master Zabuza.” Haku comments quietly, knowing he should smooth out his ruffled feathers even if he does enjoy it when his master is so riled up.

Dark eyes narrow and his head tips, and Haku tries to smooth the amusement off his face, but he doesn't get to it before it's noticed. “No, intelligent isn't something I'd call Gato.” Zabuza muses, voice much too calm now. Haku leans back on the bed, blinking at his master and trying to squash the hope that flutters in his chest every time he receives that look.

This look when aimed at anyone else would make them shudder in fear, recoil from him, but Haku shudders for entirely different reasons. That look when aimed at him means only one thing, and he subtly spreads his legs, leaving an up-skirt available from Zabuza’s position in front of the bed.

The larger man chuckles and stands. “You did well on this job, Haku. Perhaps you’re wanting to be rewarded?” He’s on top of the younger before he can even respond, and Haku’s eyes widen.

One strong hand catches both of Haku’s and pins them to the bed above his head. The other hand skims over his exposed midsection, and dark eyes greedily take in his splayed form. One of Zabuza’s legs is between Haku’s, keeping them open, and his exploration ventures south, rubbing over his thighs below the skirt’s hem. It’s short, meant for luring in predators, and it seems to be doing its job. 

The younger boy whimpers softly, not daring to take his eyes off his master, or even move an inch. He hasn’t ever spoken aloud what he wishes his master would do to him, but Zabuza is extremely observant. He’s had no doubts that he knew. It’s now clear that he was correct in his assumption.

The exploring hand moves back up, slowly teasing Haku’s hips, stomach, ribs, and stopping just shy of his nipples. The urge to fidget is so hard to resist that the smaller boy squeezes his eyes shut in concentration, but a low growl from above him has them wide open again.

Chocolate brown eyes meet deep black, and Haku sees his master’s earlier question was not as rhetorical as they usually are.

“Please,” is all he can manage without his voice breaking, and that’s all he seems to need to say.

The rough hand continues its exploration, and Haku nearly cries out when the expert fingers start to tease his nipples. He’s never been touched like this, and for his first time to be with the man he adores so much is almost too much for him to handle. He starts to whimper, the animal sounds leaving his throat like nothing he’s ever made before, but this doesn’t stop his master’s teasing. The hand holding his to the bed tightens when he starts to squirm, and Zabuza’s weight presses into him. He can feel the man’s arousal pressing against his thigh, and he’s sure his can also be felt.

Zabuza chuckles, and Haku realizes his eyes have closed again. His master’s face is so close when he opens them, and he only has a moment to take in the flush there before his lips are caught in a kiss. His first kiss. He had always cared for Zabuza when he was hurt in assignments, and he was one of the few people who knew that he was just a normal man under the mask, but something about this kiss makes Haku want to doubt that any normal man could feel so good pressed against him. He presses his crotch up against the hip that Zabuza is pinning him under, and whimpers as his master presses down against him in response. They’re both so hard, and Haku has no idea where this will go from here, but he really doesn’t want it to stop.

The larger man is pressing him into the bed, and he can feel every inch of those chiseled muscles against him. His free hand has stopped his exploration, and Haku only has a moment of coherence to wonder where it went before he finds out. Zabuza has always been sparing with his affectionate touches, generally just a ruffle of his hair or a pat on the shoulder, but Haku has caught him staring at his backside on more than one occasion. As the older man lifts off him just slightly, Haku catches himself letting out a whine that is entirely unbecoming, but that’s quickly changed into a yelp as Zabuza quickly flips him over, still keeping one hand on his wrists, and his other hand slides smoothly up the small bunny’s back.

The Demon of the Mist isn’t the type to provide people with second chances, but he restrains himself as he takes in the form beneath him. Haku’s face is flushed, where it’s pressed against the bed, and with his wrists restrained and his ass in the air like it is, it almost takes too much self control to keep from just taking him then and there. Zabuza takes a moment to stroke that soft little tail and calms himself enough to speak.

“Are you sure you want to lose it to an old man like me?” He growls, some part of him hoping that Haku will take this chance to reject him and leave. The kid is still so small, likely due to the genetic modification, but he is strong. He knows he could throw him off at any point if that was what he had wanted to do, and he somehow hadn’t done so. Is this really what he wants? Zabuza can’t imagine that being the case.

Haku has very much made up his mind, though, and to see his master giving him another chance to reject him just solidifies what he already knows. It’s time to take matters into his own hands, it seems.

Small hands slip easily out of his grasp, and a sudden strike to the shoulder tips him over, but Zabuza doesn’t struggle when his pet pushes him into the bed and climbs on top of him. Haku has to use both hands to pin him, but he does so expertly, and then catches his master’s lips in another kiss. This time, Haku is taking charge, tonguing his way into his master’s mouth and exploring it with vigor. His technique is off, but he won’t hear any complaints about it anyway. He’s thankful to still be wearing his skirt, as he presses his hips down and rubs their erections together through their clothes, earning a gasp from Zabuza.

Haku releases Zabuza’s wrists and starts on the buttons of his shirt, hands shaking slightly as he eventually gives up and rips it down the front. He’s never destroyed anything that belonged to his master before, but he’s prepared for the fallout of this. It’s worth it to be able to skim his fingers over the hard muscles underneath and tease those same sensitive areas that Zabuza had just before. He pulls back from their kiss momentarily to pull his own shirt off over his head, but as soon as he’s free of it, the world tips and he finds himself once again trapped under the larger man, pressed against the bed.

He had had his fun on top, but he is not the one in charge here. Zabuza tosses his ripped shirt to the floor before leaning back in and starting to suck his way down Haku’s neck, leaving marks that could already be seen in his wake. He’s rewarded with moans and squeaks so delicious it only makes him more enthusiastic in his plundering. The older man works on his pants, undoing the button and zipper quickly so that he can slide them down and off while Haku is distracted, and removes his boxers at the same time. 

A particularly sharp nip to the smaller boy’s collarbone finds nails digging into his back, and Zabuza smoothes his tongue over it in apology. He presses down into the small body below him again, and relishes the gasp as his cock comes into contact with Haku’s through the delicate underwear that separates them. He can’t keep the grin off his face as Haku squirms against him, and his self control is at an end.

Strong hands rip Haku’s skirt, then move on to do the same to his underwear. They can always buy new ones later. Zabuza sits back to appreciate the sight of the flushed and panting boy beneath him, the delicate pale skin splotched with red marks of his own making, his soft brown ears flopping up against the bed as his hair splays out beneath him.

“You’re beautiful.” Sharp black eyes meet soft brown ones, as Haku pants out the compliment. He can see the lust written on his master’s face, and has seen his master very close to naked before, but never completely. He’s always admired the muscle definition and worked hard to gain muscle himself, but he just wasn’t built for it. He regrets his own lack of muscle as his master’s eyes rake over him, but he can’t do anything about it now.

Zabuza snorts and doesn’t comment on how delusional his pet must be to think that about his scarred body. He leans back down to catch his lips and kisses him slowly, taking much more time to enjoy it now that he knows he’ll have his way. He pulls away much too soon for either of their liking, though, and takes advantage of Haku’s open mouth to pop two fingers into it.

“Suck,” he orders, voice rough but fingers gentle as they probe the smaller brunette’s mouth. Haku catches his eyes as he willingly slurps them down and he may not have any experience with seduction, but you wouldn’t be able to tell with his face changes as he sucks on them. Zabuza grins, watching him, and if he wasn’t about to take him already, he knows he wouldn’t be able to stop watching this.

Haku whines softly when the fingers are removed from his mouth, but he doesn’t have long to be sad about it before he realizes why they needed to be there in the first place.

Strong hands flip him over again, onto his knees, and one of those wet fingers finds its way to his ass. Another hand grasps his cock, gently starting to rub it, before that finger presses in. The pain isn’t a lot, but the surprise of it causes him to flag slightly, and he realizes why his master had taken him in hand before doing this. He’s slowly stretched and the pain lessens into a slight discomfort, but he doesn’t even notice it as his cock is stroked and pulled gently.

A second finger brings a new sensation, as Zabuza scissors them and continues to stretch him, until three fingers can be easily worked in and out. Haku is so close to reaching that edge, but his master stops when he’s almost there, and both hands leave to steady his hips and guide his master’s cock to his ass. 

The brunette tenses and readies himself for entry, but the older man just sighs and strokes his back and tail to get him to relax. If he’s tense, it won’t matter how good his orgasm is, he won’t be enjoying this. Haku slowly calms down, and Zabuza sees the tension leave him, taking that moment to slowly start pushing in. He’s still so hard from just looking at the boy and petting him, and his cock has been slicked with precum, so it slides in easily as he pushes forward.

The small boy had never felt anything like this sensation, even when he’s played with himself in the past, and he resists the urge to tense up again. His master is so big compared to his fingers, and his cock is so much longer that it almost starts to hurt again until Zabuza distracts him with kisses and sucking on the side of his neck.

Once he’s fully in, the older man takes a moment to compose himself and resist the urge to just come right then at the tightness of his little pet. Perhaps this was exactly what they engineered him for, the small, lithe form looking so appetizing underneath him. He starts a slow pace, knowing that if he gives into the urge to ravage the boy he’ll end up hurting his chances of doing so in the future. 

Haku slowly grows accustomed to the sensation, and starts to push back into his thrusts, and that’s then Zabuza decides to pick up the pace. He’s once again rewarded for his patience, as his bunny starts to gasp and moan, and the increasing pace just makes him more loud and needy. He would not have thought that his pet could be so loud with how soft-spoken he generally is, but he decides that he likes that he’s the only one to see this side of the boy.

Orgasm has never really been something that Haku felt to be important, he had played with himself plenty of times before, but he had only brought himself to orgasm once, accidentally. It was when he and Zabuza were on a mission, and his master had needed to seduce someone for blackmail photos. Later, when Haku found those photos and saw how his master had stretched the boy out with cuffs and beaten him, much to the boy’s liking, he had imagined something similar for himself and found he had come before he even consciously started to masturbate.

The feeling that is burning through him now is entirely different from back then, and he finds himself stuttering as he tries to warn his master. He has no need to do so, of course, as Zabuza can see it in the way his fists are nearly ripping the sheets and those floppy ears are quivering.

“Come now, Haku,” he orders between clenched teeth, fighting off his own orgasm in favor of short, sharp thrusts against the boy’s prostate.

Haku doesn’t even have the brain power to process the order properly before his orgasm rips through him and he’s left panting and twitching. He can feel his master coming inside him, filling him up and spilling out as he collapses on the bed next to him. Neither can move for minutes after the orgasm, but as soon as he can Haku curls into his master’s side.

“That was a good reward, Master Zabuza,” Haku whispers once his breathing has returned to normal.

Zabuza snorts and smirks at the bunny. “Oh, you think that was your reward? No, that was my reward,” his grin widens at the confused look this gets him, “your reward comes when this old man recovers enough for round two.”

Haku can’t keep himself from smiling and blushing at that, burying his face into his master’s side. He’s sore and he won’t be able to go anywhere without getting some strange looks for a while, with all the bruises that will be sprouting, but it’s well worth the reward of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you noticed any mistakes, and I'll fix them!
> 
> Thanks! ^_^


End file.
